Irregular at Magic High - A Vacation for the future
by Lacey Hatler Gutierrez
Summary: Takes place after the events of light novel 24! Spoilers for those who have not read that far!


This story takes place after the events of light novel 24 - there will be spoilers for anyone who hasn't read them! Also be aware I give this a PG-13 rating.

**A Vacation For the Future**

**Chapter 1**

Miyuki heard Tatsuya leave for his early morning workout with Sensei Yakumo Kokonoe. She sighed as she went into the bathroom to bathe and get ready for the day. Choosing a mini dress that her Onii-sama had bought her and an apron, she proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast for Tatsuya and herself when he returned.

Meanwhile, Tatsuya, having undergone an intense training session, bowed gratefully to Yakumo, and climbed onto his motorcycle, Wingless for the trip back to the apartment that he shares with Miyuki.

"You seem distracted today, Tatsuya." Yakumo grinned and stroked his small beard. " Is a new disaster coming your way?"

"I'm sure you'd know about it before I do, Sensei." Tatsuya stated, with dry humor. It is well known that Yakumo prides himself on being a shin obi, and makes it a point to gather as much information as possible.

"Ah, it is true, but I know of nothing new that might trouble Tatsuya." Yakumo's eyes twinkled as Tatsuya put his helmet on.

Tatsuya nodded, and responded with a smirk. "The real question is whether or not you would tell me even if you did. "

Yakumo laughed with good humor and bid Tatsuya a good day until tomorrow.

As Tatsuya drove home, his mind was not on his discussion or training with Yakumo, but instead his mind was drifting to other matters of importance to him. The last few weeks had been very difficult. Miyuki had been behaving a bit distantly, the forced smile that she had shown for months shortly after their engagement had returned, and he didn't understand why. In truth, Tatsuya had recently realized that, although he knows that Miyuki is his real sister, and he loves her as his little sister, he is not as indifferent to her charms as he originally thought.

When she had visited him on Izu during their separation, he had realized then that it was he, not Miyuki that most wanted to be together. Even then, it was still only about being with her, not romantically but being in her presence. Tatsuya could admit to himself, however, that he had lost himself in her beauty more than once, and that he was not immune to the overtures she gave him, in the clothes she wore only for him (which are much more revealing at home than anywhere else), and when she had come to him while he was bathing, he had struggled to hang onto his composure more than usual.

In truth, Tatsuya had accepted Miyuki's feelings when he accepted the fact that they were to be engaged. He knew he has been very clumsy in dealing with it, especially considering that it had taken him quite a while to try to switch his thought processes from Miyuki, my sister, to Miyuki, my bride. But, as he had surmised at one time, when all but one emotion is taken from you, that can enhance the intensity of the emotion that remains. So now, while Miyuki's safety and happiness had always been essential to Tatsuya, he has decided to stop battling his own heart and to try to embrace, not just accept, her feelings for him, as he knew that this would make her happier than ever before. Knowing that his own interest toward Miyuki is shifting or perhaps a better way to phrase it is, evolving, Tatsuya has been contemplating how to handle the evolution of their relationship. Seeing Miyuki become distant again and not understanding why has become very concerning for him, so Tatsuya has resolved to speak to her about it, once and for all.

Miyuki felt his approach toward the house, and proceeded to the entrance to welcome him home.

"Good morning, Onii-sama." Miyuki bowed becomingly at Tatsuya as he entered. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you finish bathing. I have laid your clothes and towel out for you." She smiled at him but as usual lately, it did not reach her eyes.

Tatsuya looked at her a moment longer than necessary before replying, "Thank you, Miyuki. I won't be long." He turned to go up to shower and change, but turned around slightly to look at her as she returned to the kitchen. His mind made up, Tatsuya showered quickly, dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Please be seated at the table, Onii-sama. I will bring your coffee now." Miyuki requested without turning to look at him. He took his seat and she immediately placed his coffee cup in front of him. Before he could offer thanks she disappeared into the kitchen again to serve breakfast to him. "It is excellent, as always. Thank you, Miyuki." Tatsuya said with all sincerity. Miyuki nodded with a slight smile and her eyes returned to her plate.

When they had finished eating, Tatsuya could not wait anymore. "Miyuki, please join me in the living room for a moment." Miyuki looked at him, stunned and tried to protest. "I..I must clear the table!"

"The HR (home robotic helper) will do it." His tone allowed no argument. "Come with me please, Miyuki." He turned and walked into the living room. He did not want to make her worry or become uncomfortable, but he couldn't let it go anymore and refused to give her a way out of the essential conversation.

She followed him quietly, with her head down and hands clasped in front of her. When she entered the living room, Tatsuya was sitting on the couch, turned to face her and watched her approach him. Miyuki steeled herself, as she didn't want to have the conversation she was sure was coming. Tatsuya held out a hand, took Miyuki's and pulled her down onto the couch beside him. She looked everywhere but at Tatsuya.

"Miyuki." Tatsuya began softly, not relinquishing his hold on the hands in her lap. "Miyuki? Will you not look at me?" Miyuki shivered lightly at his tone and the closeness of Tatsuya. She lifted her eyes and met his briefly, before they again darted away.

"Miyuki. I wish to know what is troubling you? Won't you tell me why you are upset with me?" Tatsuya asked quietly. "I cannot fix it, if I do not know what I have done to displease you."

At these words of Tatsuya, Miyuki jerked. She loudly protested as she jerked her eyes to his. "Displeased me? No! No! Onii-sama could never displease Miyuki!" She gripped the hand holding hers. "Onii-sama is everything to me!" Her voiced hitched. "It is me...it is ...me." Her voice drifted off as she, horrified, realizing she is about to tell him the thoughts that have been plaguing her. She let go of his hand and tried to pull away from him. He held on to her as she tried to squirm away.

"Miyuki! Stop! Why do you run from me? What are you so afraid of?" Tatsuya desperately tried to reach her. Finally, Tatsuya pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her arms so she was unable to move. Miyuki froze in shock at suddenly being in his arms.

"Miyuki. Do you think I cannot see that you are unhappy? Do you think that I do not recognize the distance you have put between us?" Tatsuya pushed forward with his questions. She was still in his arms, but her head dropped and he could feel her begin to shake. He gently lifted her chin, and brushed the hair back from her face. His hand froze on the side of her face as he saw tears pooling in her eyes. He looked at her beautiful face. "Please tell this useless brother of yours how to return your smile. I do not wish you to hide your feelings from me."

The tears she had been holding in began to slide down her cheeks. His thumb gently wiped a tear away as he continued to hold her face in his hand. "I...I do not wish to burden Onii-sama. I wish to always make Onii-sama, no...Tatsuya-sama proud." Miyuki took a deep breath, as she looked into his eyes. "There are many women who care for Tatsuya-sama. I do not mind this. How could I, of all people, not understand their feelings?"

Tatsuya looked at Miyuki, confused. "Miyuki, I don't understand. You have always gotten jealous, but never like this. Never keeping me at a distance. Are you angry with me because of the feelings of someone else? Do you not understand, even after everything, that Miyuki is the only one who matters to me?"

Miyuki placed her hand over the one Tatsuya still held against her face. "I am not upset with Tatsuya-sama. Not at all." She met his puzzled look. "I simply do not wish to be a burden to Tatsuya-sama." She smiled sadly. "You, will always be my Onii-sama. Even if only when we are alone, we know that you ARE my Onii-sama." Tatsuya nodded. Their hands left her face and held onto each other on her lap. "I know that my Onii-sama loves me. He has never treated me as a burden, though at times I'm sure I am." Tatsuya opened his mouth to refute this statement, but at her look, kept quiet.

"It is not Onii-sama that I am concerned with. It is Tatsuya-sama. My betrothed." She took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall again. "Onii-sama always indulged Miyuki. Always understood that Miyuki got jealous, even if he didn't understand why. I was never afraid of Onii-sama finding me too troublesome, because he is my true brother." Tatsuya nodded, beginning to understand her thoughts. "Tatsuya-sama is my beloved. The one I wish to be with until death. But engagements are not like the relationship between siblings. Engagements can be cancelled, can be called off. Tatsuya-sama did not wish to marry me. He was commanded to." She took a shuddering breath. "So it is Tatsuya-sama I am afraid of chasing away. I must be a proper bride. I must not be troublesome, or I will burden my beloved and be pushed away." She stood abruptly, and Tatsuya released her. "I know I will not lose my Onii-sama. In truth, it should be enough for me. But the thought of myself...of this body belonging to someone other than Tatsuya-sama? That I cannot accept. So, I must not burden Tatsuya-sama with my insecurities."

She faced Tatsuya and bowed gracefully, and prepared to leave the room. Tatsuya called out to her softly. "Miyuki?" She stopped with her back to him. "I understand your thoughts and feelings on this matter." He came silently up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned slightly back into him. Whispering into her ear, "I wish you to know my thoughts on this matter too." She shivered delicately. "Whether as your Onii-sama or Tatsuya-sama, it is the same for me. I wish for Miyuki to be as she has always been. I wish for Miyuki to trust in me."

She nodded and leaned further into his embrace. "I always trust Tatsuya-sama. I promise." He nodded, held her a moment longer, then gently released her.

She turned to look at him shyly, a blush staining her cheeks, as the atmosphere lightened. The siblings looked at each other a moment, then Tatsuya asked, "What does Miyuki have planned for today?"

Miyuki straightened and told him, surprised, "Do you not remember Onii-sama? I was invited to go with Erika and Mizuki shopping! Hyoga-san is driving us."

"Of course." In truth, Tatsuya had remembered, he was merely using it as a way to change the subject. "Don't you need to get ready?" He smiled at her as her excitement grew. "I too will be out today, but shall we plan to meet here for dinner later?"

"Yes! I would like that very much!" Miyuki ran out to go change as Tatsuya went to his room.

"It is time to make some changes." Tatsuya thought. The idea he had been thinking about suddenly became a plan of action. "I will not allow Miyuki to be so distraught over something like this."

**Chapter 2**

Hyoga came to collect Miyuki and promised to look out for her well being for the day. Miyuki bowed gracefully to him. "I will be in your care, thank you." To Tatsuya she bowed gently and smiled brilliantly at him. It seemed that their discussion had relieved some of her apprehension, so she was able to spend the day without worry. He gently stoked her hair goodbye, with a promise to eat together that evening.

Closing the door behind her, he immediately went to the screen in the living room and dialed the main house of the Yotsuba. Surprisingly, Maya answered right away.

"Tatsuya. What a nice surprise to hear from you today." Maya smiled lightly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oba-ue. I wish to take Miyuki on a short trip tomorrow. We shall return the following day." Tatsuya spoke crisply.

"My my. Just the two of you?" Maya smirked slightly, touching her finger to her bottom lip as though pondering the idea. "Why the sudden need for a trip? You already live together, after all. It is not as though you need to leave town to be alone together."

"It is a gift for Miyuki. She has been troubled lately. I wish to put her mind at ease."

"I see." Maya thought for a moment. "There is nothing pressing at the moment. I see no reason you cannot leave on a short trip. Hyoga may drive you, if you wish."

Tatsuya bowed low to the screen in thanks. "I have one more request to make of Oba-ue."

"Oh?' Maya's eyebrow lifted in surprise. "It is...?"

"I wish that you would formally reject the offer of marriage from the Ichijo family to Miyuki." Tatsuya looked at Maya's genuinely surprised face. "I wish to ease her mind. She is concerned we will be separated. You and I both know that that is not your intent." Tatsuya said with certainty. "Not to mention, as I know it is Miyuki's wish and will make her happy, I will never leave her. With that in mind, this is my request."

Maya was looking at Tatsuya with an indulgent smile, which Tatsuya did not expect as he had essentially told her that he would do what Miyuki wants, regardless. "As you wish, my son. It will formally be renounced." Her smile brightened even more. "You are a good groom for Miyuki, yes, indeed you are.

"Thank you Haha-ue. " Playing along with her claim, Tatsuya bowed as her screen went dark. He sighed, one chore down. Another to go. Tatsuya once again faced the screen and dialed the number for Shizuku.

"Tatsuya-kun, good to see you. How can I be of service?" Shizuku asked in her deadpan way.

"Shizuku, good to see you too." Tatsuya began, bowing to the screen. " I was wondering if I might ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." Shizuku answered.

"I need to speak to Honoka. Preferably today." Tatsuya paused and looked at Shizuku. "I feel that when our discussion is over, she will need to have you by her side."

Shizuku nodded, sadly. "Yes, she will. In truth, I have been waiting for this conversation to happen . Honoka is coming over in a little while. Would you like to come over around 1 pm? I will ensure you have the privacy you need for this conversation."

Tatsuya looked at her, gratefully. "Thank you, Shizuku. I will see you then. He sighed as the screen went dark. Even with his limited emotions, Tatsuya had no desire to hurt his friends, and as such, was not looking forward to the coming conversation. "It is, however, long overdue." Tatsuya thought resolutely.

"Miyuki! That dress is so beautiful on you!" Mizuki exclaimed excitedly. She wrung her hands as she watched Miyuki look into the mirror. Miyuki smiled indulgently at Mizuki. She looked back toward her own reflection and pondered. Smoothing the front of the dress with her hands, she tried to imagine Tatsuya-samas face when he saw it on her. Would he approve of the lavender fabric with small flowers which clung to her figure in all the right places and stopped mid thigh? The lace covered bodice and straps with the high waistband?

"Thank you very much." She bowed sweetly. "the dress you have on is very becoming, Mizuki. You look so mature in it."

"She's right, Mizuki!" Erika looked at her slyly. "Miki is sure to like the look of you in that!"

Mizuki blushed hotly, protesting unconvincingly. "Erika! What...what do you mean? This is not for...to make him...ummm." Erika laughed. "It's OK, Mizuki. It's good for him. Besides that looks amazing on your figure!"

Still blushing, Mizuki looked at herself in the mirror, unsure. The dress was different than her usual style, but very beautiful. A deep pink, it had wide straps with a bow where the straps met the sweetheart neckline. It emphasized her bust and tiny waist and had a fitted mini-skirt with a ruffle along the bottom edge. Very simple, it accented her loveliness. "Erika, what about you? Don't you want to try on a dress too?"

Erika laughed dismissively. "Me? For what! I don't need a dress right now! She waved her hands at the other two girls from her chair outside the fitting rooms. "I have no one to impress!"

Miyuki and Mizuki looked at each other with disbelieving eyes. "What about Leo-kun, Erika?" Miyuki asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Do you not wish his attention on you?"

"Leo? That idiot?" Erika fumed "Why does everyone insist on acting like we are a couple?"

"I don't know. Leo-kun is a handsome man and you are often together. Besides, your personalities seem to complement each other." Miyuki calmly explained. "Anyway, Erika-Chan, why did you invite us to come shopping with you if you weren't going to shop?"

Erika looked away from Miyuki's gaze. "Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with some girls. It seems I am with boys all the time lately!" Erika blushed slightly. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"Well then Erika, you should come and enjoy shopping with us! I saw a beautiful dress that would look wonderful on you! Won't you please try it on?" Miyuki walked over to a rack and picked up a simple black gown. It was sleeveless with a high neck. It had It is fitted all the way down with a slit to just above the knee on the right side. The back was open from the high neck, down to the waist.

Erika looked like she would refuse anything Miyuki had brought back, but when she saw it, the words caught in her throat. The dress was simple with no fuss, and very elegant. Clearing her throat, Erika looked from the dress at her friends and faking reservations, said, "Fine. If you really want me to." Miyuki and Mizuki shared a knowing smile as Erika took the dress into the changing room.

"Don't you dare laugh!" Erika warned as she came out of the dressing room. Both Miyuki and Mizuki's breath caught when they looked at Erika. The stark and simple black set off her red hair and white skin, and the slim and simple lines accentuated her beautiful figure, toned by years of training in swordsmanship.

"Erika. You look beautiful!" Miyuki breathed with her hands on her chest. Mizuki nodded vigorously.

Erika looked at them suspiciously, then turned to look in the mirror. In truth, she loved the feel and style of the dress. Looking into the mirrors, she was a little surprised at how much she liked the way she looked in it. "I like it. I'm not sure where I will wear it, but I do like it."

Mizuki clapped happily and Miyuki smiled at Erika's reaction. "Well ladies, I think we've all found something nice. What do you think about going to lunch?" Both girls agreed and they went to change back into their regular clothes before paying. Miyuki smiled as she closed the door to her changing room, and she saw Erika taking one last look in the mirror before changing.

While Miyuki, Mizuki and Erika headed from the store to lunch, Tatsuya arrived to Shizuku's house. The door was opened by a butler who, after admitting him, went to tell Shizuku he had arrived.

"Tatsuya-kun!" Honoka hurried out with Shizuku. "It's so good to see you!"

Shizuku came slower, not just because it is her customary manner, but because she understood why Tatsuya had come.

Tatsuya bowed to both girls. "It is good to see you both." His eyes met Shizuku's with resignation as Honoka smiled excitedly and went to grab his arm.

"We have tea set up in my sitting room. Please come..." Shizuku invited him. He followed behind her with Honoka at his side. As they entered the room, Tatsuya saw that tea had already been set at a low square table. He took a seat on the side nearest Honoka, with Shizuku on her other side.

"Shizuku, thank you for allowing me today. I am grateful to you." Honoka looked from Tatsuya to Shizuku, confused by the seriousness of his tone.

"Tatsuya-kun? Is something wrong?" Honoka asked nervously, as the atmosphere became tense. "Shizuku?..."

Tatsuya turned to face Honoka directly. "Honoka, I asked Shizuku if I could come over today to speak to you."

Honoka's eyes widened as she realized that there was truly only one reason Tatsuya would want to speak to her in this way. She began to panic a little. "Tatsuya-kun wishes to speak to me?" Her voice started to waver as she looked to Shizuku for reassurance and found none in her serious expression. "Should we not have tea first?" Her voice went higher and she spoke faster, as though she could stop what was about to happen as long as she could keep Tatsuya from speaking. "Perhaps I should ask for some more snacks?" She started to push to her feet, as though to run from the room.

"Honoka." Tatsuya said her name quietly but firmly. She looked at him and settled back down, shaking. She lowered her eyes to look at the hands clenched in her lap.

"It's...You've come to tell me it's time, haven't you, Tatsuya-kun?" She asked softly, her voice breaking.

"I have." Tatsuya sad kindly, but firmly. "You are a treasured friend, Honoka. You are a wonderful person. I have never wished to hurt you, in any way." He looked at her with a measure of affection. "However, I did tell you in the beginning that I am not capable of sharing your feelings. I believe that to allow this to continue is cruel, to both you, and to Miyuki."

"I never wished to hurt Miyuki. She is my friend too." Honoka said this so quietly she could almost hide her tears. "In truth, I knew when you became engaged that it was hopeless. Miyuki has always been your priority, after all."

"Yes, she is." Tatsuya agreed without hesitation. "Miyuki has always been my priority, long before our engagement. I have, and will always place her happiness above all else."

"But Tatsuya, I must ask. You told me that you cannot love someone romantically. Is that truth? Honoka asked softly.

"It is true." Tatsuya stated clearly. Honoka looked at him when he placed his hand over hers. "I spoke only truth when I told you my answer before. I am incapable of romantic love. In truth, Miyuki is the only person I can feel love in any way for. My love for her is the only real feeling left to me." He explained without emotion. "Miyuki has always, and will always be the most important person in my life. What I feel for anyone else is minor in comparison. Because of this, Miyuki's feelings will always be the highest priority for me."

"I have never wished to hurt you, Honoka. I truly hope that you will remain my and Miyuki's friend. But I must ask that you respect our engagement and let go of the attachment to me." Tatsuya removed his hand and stood. "I truly hope that you can find someone worthy of your love. Someone who can place you first in their heart. That cannot and will not ever be me." He bowed to Shizuku and Honoka. "I will take my leave now. Thank you both."

He turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned when Honoka called to him. "Tatsuya-kun!" She cried desperately as she ran toward him. He jerked slightly in surprise as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face in his chest, sobbing. He placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. "Th...thank you, Tatsuya-kun." She stuttered out the words from her heart. "We will stay friends! I...I wish for Tatsuya-kun and Miyuki's happiness."

With these words touching his heart, he placed an arm around her and held her until she calmed. Looking at Shizuku, he saw tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend sob. She smiled sadly, so slightly that anyone else would've missed it, at the tenderness Tatsuya showed Honoka. She was sad for her friend, but relieved that he had forced Honoka to finally start letting go.

Finally Honoka calmed enough that she let go of Tatsuya. He released her too and stepped back. He bowed once again, thanking the girls and left the room, closing the door behind him. As the door closed behind him, Honoka turned to face her friend as she walked up to her.

Shizuku took Honoka's hand and pulled her into a close hug. Honoka clung to her, desperately. "You handled it well, Honoka. Shizuku whispered softly. "It is time to move forward. Tatsuya-kun was right. You deserve someone who will value you the way he values Miyuki. But for now..." Honoka raised her tear-stained face to look at Shizuku. "Let us go bathe. Clean mind and spirit and then you can let your heart rest for a while." Honoka nodded mutely, and followed Shizuku into the bathroom.

**Chapter 3**

Miyuki smiled, her heart feeling lighter as she watched Erika once again tease Mizuki. In truth, both of her friends had noticed that Miyuki had not been exactly been herself lately, though neither had been able to pinpoint what they were noticing. Just that she seemed slightly off. Mostly they assumed it was because Tatsuya no longer attended First High on a regular basis and that she missed him being at school with her. While their reasoning was incorrect, they weren't completely wrong in that, Miyuki was feeling a distance from Tatsuya, but she herself was causing it, by worrying so much about bothering him.

Tatsuya himself felt no desire to distance himself from Miyuki at all, and was, in fact, trying to eliminate the distance he was feeling from her behavior. Tatsuya had realized more and more lately, that while he would always love Miyuki as a sister, because it knew her to be his real sister, his own restraint with her had been broken during the time they lived separately. That the one who most wished to be together was Tatsuya, not Miyuki. In truth, Tatsuya had wondered for himself recently, that while he knows that he has excellent control of sexual desire, because he cannot be overcome due to his limited emotions, if, with regards to Miyuki, giving into the temptations she offered would in turn, lessen his level of control. In essence, if his control with Miyuki in this way, is because he has not accepted her offers of intimacy, but once the line is crossed if that control, and as such, his restraint, would suffer. That is not say that he would lose control, as he would not allow that, but if allowing for more intimacy would better allow him to, as she requested of him, see her more as Miyuki and less as his sister. If it would allow his devotion to shift gears, but never to diminish. He knew that his feelings for her would never diminish, because Miyuki is the one person he cannot live without. "As such," he sighed. "It is time to move things along the road chosen for them."

Tatsuya was not, after all, immune to her. He is always in control, but there are times watching her, such as when she first tested his flying device, or when they were alone on the balcony the night she returned his full strength to him, that he simply lost himself. He became lost in her beauty and his love for her. So many times, she had worn clothing at home that was far more revealing than any she wore outside, (which he finally realized was meant to tempt him to notice her as a woman) that he had been aware of her sensuality and had to avert his eyes.

As he returned home in his car, his mind drifted back to the night when he was preparing for the Thesis competition and she had fallen into his lap after almost kissing him. How oblivious he had been that night. He had noticed a strange feeling in the air, but had not completely realized what had been happening and why. Then, during their trip to Okinawa, the night of the party when she had once again come in while he was sleeping. During that incident, he had, in fact woken, but had stayed the way he was, because he was curious what she was going to do. At that time, of course, he was already aware of her feelings and they were already engaged. He had wondered if she would go through with it,but wasn't surprised when she didn't. It had surprised him slightly to find that he wasn't completely opposed to it, but had found it a bit uncomfortable, nevertheless.

Pulling his mind back to now, he parked and went to the private elevator into their new home. Without going in, he knew that Miyuki was not yet home. Taking advantage of the solitude, he proceeded to work on their travel plans, making reservations in a hotel and restaurant for the following night. He also contacted several shops to reserve times for him to take Miyuki shopping and time in a reputable salon for her to get prepared for their dinner. He closed the screen as he felt Miyuki's presence draw closer.

"Welcome back. Did you have fun?" Tatsuya asked as she came inside.

"Hello, Onii-sama." Miyuki smiled at him, happily. "I did. We had a very enjoyable time. Thank you!" She set her bag down. "Have you been home long?"

"Not long." Tatsuya smiled at her, rising from the sofa. "About an hour or so. Are you going to show me what you bought?"

Miyuki blushed slightly. "Of course! I wish to know if Onii-sama approves." She smiled as he stroked her hair gently. "I will go change and begin dinner."

"No need. I have asked dinner to be prepared for us." Miyuki's face showed surprise and mild distress as she loves taking care of Tatsuya. He accurately assessed her expression and hurried to reassure her. "I would love a cup of Miyuki's coffee and a snack though. If it is not too much trouble."

"Oh...of course! It will be ready in a few minutes!" Miyuki's mood revived, she turned quickly to go change. "I will return in a moment!"

"Take your time. I look forward to seeing your new outfit." Tatsuya smiled indulgently at her blushing face and turned to sit back down as she went to her room. He waited for her to come back into the living room, knowing she loved to show off her clothes to him, and loved to receive his compliments. The fact that Miyuki is stunningly beautiful means she can wear anything, however, in Tatsuya's opinion, it was important for her to wear clothing that accentuates her beauty, and does not detract from it. Fortunately, Miyuki also has wonderful taste and also knows Tatsuya's preferences in her attire.

As she entered the living room in her new dress, carrying her new apron, she looked shyly at Tatsuya, hoping to get his honest first impression. He looked up, and stared at her, surprised. The dress she had chosen absolutely enhanced her beauty, from the color that was most becoming, to the shape of it which accentuated her figure, making it look more mature and hinting at the secrets beneath in a demure way.

"Onii-sama? " Her cheeks and chest flushed at his frank perusal of her figure in her new dress. "Why are you staring...? Do you not like it?..." She looked down at the dress, then raised her eyes back up to Tatsuya.

"You look beautiful, Miyuki." Tatsuya said softly. He stood and walked over to her. "I wish to keep you all to myself, so this vision of loveliness can be mine alone." He reached out to take her hand, and looked down at her. She looked up to him with a lovely blush and a sweet smile.

"Onii-sama..." Miyuki and Tatsuya stood there for another moment before Tatsuya pulled himself together.

"Is that a new apron too?" He asked Miyuki as she visibly tried to focus. He lifted it out of her hand. "May I?" She looked at him in surprise as he held it up to help her into it. She put her arms through the straps and turned gracefully so he could tie it behind her. She had found an apron the exact shade of the flowers on her dress , also with a bow on each side, and the same length as her dress, so it looked as though it was a single dress. She turned back around after he tied id so he could once again look at her. "Absolutely beautiful, Miyuki. You have exquisite taste. " Tatsuya praised her as he took a small step back. "A wonderful addition to your wardrobe."

"Thank you, Onii-sama." Miyuki bowed sweetly to him. "I will go make coffee now." She turned to walk into the kitchen and brushed past Tatsuya. She shivered slightly at the contact, and Tatsuya smiled lightly as he returned to the couch. He had been truly taken aback by the way the dress had clung to her. It wasn't the shortest or tightest dress she owned, but there was something about the way it fit that made her seem much more mature.

Miyuki was quick to bring his coffee and snacks, then returned with a cup of milk tea for herself. "Did you have a productive day Onii-sama?" She asked, curious as to his errands.

"I did." Tatsuya replied. "Actually, I have a surprise for you, Miyuki." He turned to face her. "Would you like to go on an overnight trip with me tomorrow?"

"Did Oba-ue give you an assignment?" She asked, as it was unusual for Tatsuya to take trips unless he had something to accomplish for either the Yotsuba or the military.

"No." Tatsuya answered honestly. "I wished to take you away on a short trip and received permission from Oba-ue to go away overnight."

"Truly?" Miyuki covered her mouth with her hands in excitement. "A trip just for the two of us?" She paused. Removing her hands from her face, Tatsuya saw with concern that her excitement seemed to fade a bit. "What is the occasion? Onii-sama, is this because of the conversation we had? Because Onii-sama does not need to do anything that he doesn't want to. I do not wish to be a bother..."

"Do you not wish to go?" Tatsuya interrupted her. "This is not due to our conversation, but something I have been wanting to do for some time. However, we do not need to go if Miyuki does not wish to." Tatsuya knew perfectly well that Miyuki would want to go, and reassured her that he was doing so because he wanted to.

"I do! I do wish to go with Onii-sama anywhere! It brings me great joy!" She hastened to reassure him, so he would not think her ungrateful. "Where are we going?"

"I rented us a private villa on Okinawa, near the beach. Is that satisfactory to you?"

"Oh yes, Onii-sama! Miyuki is very happy for this trip together!" Miyuki ecstatically replied. "May I help pack your things?"

Tatsuya smiled and smoothed her hair. "I am already packed, Miyuki. You need only to pack for yourself. Hyoga will be here in the morning to drive us." He removed his hand from her head and stood. "Now then, Miyuki looks beautiful in her new dress, but I must go change for dinner, so I do not shame her with my appearance."

"Miyuki would never be ashamed to be on the arm of Tatsuya-sama!" Miyuki said indignantly, jumping up from the couch. Tatsuya smiled at her. She looked down, blushing again. "Does Tatsuya-sama wish me to wear my new dress to dinner?"

He leaned over close and said softly, "I do. Miyuki looks very beautiful in her new dress. I would very much like to enjoy it longer."

She opened the eyes that had drifted closed as her spoke in her ear. Bowing slightly, as they were standing close to each other, she breathed, "As my Tatsuya-sama wishes. It is my pleasure to do." She straightened but kept her eyes down as her pulse raced and the blush covered her chest and face.

"I thank you, Miyuki." Tatsuya moved past her to head to his room. "I will be ready in a few moments."

Miyuki took a deep, shuddering breath as he left, putting her hands over her heart. She stood for a moment, getting control, then gathered up the dishes to take into the kitchen. Leaving them to the HR unit, she went to her room to remove her apron and freshen up her makeup. She chose shoes and a purse to match her new dress and returned downstairs to join Tatsuya, who had already finished getting ready.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Miyuki hurried to his side.

"It is no trouble. I just came down." Tatsuya helped her into her light jacket as the evening could at times get cool. "Are you ready?" She nodded happily and he placed his arm at her back to guide her to the door.

Settling into his car, Tatsuya drove them to a restaurant not far from their home. They settled into a private booth and ordered their food and non-alcoholic drinks. Miyuki was overjoyed to have all of Tatsuya's attention and he made a point to dote on her.

"I have a few things planned for our trip, but is there anything you would like to do, Miyuki?

"I am happy to accompany Tatsuya-sama wherever he wishes to go." Miyuki said unsurprisingly.

"I am glad that Miyuki feels that way, but this is a trip for us. So, is there anything you would like to do together?" Tatsuya asked again.

Miyuki thought for a moment. "If it pleases Tatsuya-sama, perhaps, if time allows, we can go to the beach for a time."

"The villa we are staying at is very private, including a private beach area. We can absolutely spend time there if it is what Miyuki wants."

"I am very excited for tomorrow, Tatsuya-sama."

"So am I, Miyuki." Tatsuya responded honestly. In truth, he was allowing himself more liberties during this meal than he ever had before with regards to enjoying Miyuki's appearance. The short skirt gave a tantalizing view of her legs beneath the glass tabletop, and the area below her neck seemed to be in a state of a permanent blush. Rather than averting his eyes and trying not to observe these things as was usual for him, he gave himself permission to allow his gaze to wander a bit, and to appreciate it. Luckily, their booth had a wall and curtain so it was very private and did not allow for others to see her, as he did not wish for others to view her in this way. She wore her coat all the way to the table, as it came to below the knee, to allow for this dress to be only for Tatsuya.

Seeing him look at her more thoroughly than usual, Miyuki flushed even more. "Tatsuya-sama, the way you are staring..."

He smirked at her a little. "Does Miyuki not like to have my undivided attention?"

She looked at him and saw the grin meant for her. She smiled back, still blushing and giggled. "Maybe Tatsuya-sama was staring at my dessert? Would you like a taste?" She asked him mischievously, enjoying the playfulness of the evening. She held out a bite toward him and he accepted her invitation, leaning in to take it from her. She giggled again, and setting her utensils down, covered her hot cheeks with her hands. He smiled at her, as she realized she had embarrassed herself by flirting so blatantly with him.

"Are you finished, Miyuki?" Tatsuya asked her. She nodded smiling. He held out his hand to help her from the table, and held her coat so she could put it on. Her back to him, he left his hands on her shoulders for a moment after her coat was on. Her heart stuttered in her chest as he pulled his hands back, and she turned to accompany him out of the restaurant. Feeling bold because of his more affectionate behavior, she slipped her hand into his as the walked to the car. He threaded his fingers with hers.

Miyuki didn't know what had prompted Tatsuya's playful attentiveness, and was a little afraid that it wouldn't last long. It had been quite a while since Tatsuya had seemed at ease enough to be playful with her. In truth, many serious things had happened over the previous months, so she resolved to enjoy this closeness while she could.

**Chapter 4**

Waking early the next morning, the brother and sister dressed for traveling. Hyouga came to take them to the airport, where they all flew directly to Okinawa. Miyuki was beside herself with excitement at the prospect of two whole days of Tatsuya to herself.

When they had returned home last night from the restaurant, Tatsuya had gone to bathe, while Miyuki had gone to her room to pack for their trip. Not knowing what he had planned, she was unsure of the proper clothing, so she brought a selection of dresses for town, for dinner, and for being in their villa. She also packed a swimsuit for going to the beach. Taking care to choose outfits she knows Tatsuya likes especially, she was so enthused that she had a difficult time calming enough to sleep.

When they arrived in Okinawa in the late morning, they immediately went to a car prepared for them, and Hyouga drove them to the villa. This was not the villa owned by their father that they had stayed in the summer of the Okinawa incident, but a private villa that could be rented when one wished for privacy. Tatsuya had debated staying at the villa from before, but was concerned it cause Miyuki some hard memories during a time he wished her to be happy.

The villa he had reserved was pristine and elegant, with western style decor. It had two bedrooms, both with large beds, living room and kitchen and a fully automated spa-like bathroom between the bedrooms. It also had a bedroom/sitting room for any servants who accompanied the renters. A small hot spring could be found just off the back veranda for private bathing. The veranda stretched between doors coming from both bedrooms, so that one could go straight to their rooms without traveling through the rest of the house after soaking. Behind the house was a small beach which could only be accessed through the property.

"Tatsuya-sama! It is so beautiful!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Tatsuya opened the door for Miyuki and followed her in as Hyouga came behind with their bags. He set them down as Tatsuya invited Miyuki to explore the villa and choose which room she would like to stay in.

"Does Tatsuya-sama have a preference?" Miyuki asked, wanting for him to choose first.

"I do not, Miyuki." Tatsuya smiled gently at her. "I wish for you to choose the one which suits you."

"As you wish." She bowed prettily and hurried to go look at everything.

"We will have a small snack before we leave for our errands. The HR units can put our clothes away ." Tatsuya told Hyouga. He bowed to Tatsuya as Miyuki returned.

"If it please Tatsuya-sama, I will take the room on the right side of the bath. " Miyuki stated decisively. Hyouga bowed to Miyuki and took their suitcases to their respective rooms.

"We have some plans for this afternoon, but I thought we might have a snack before we change to go. I had the kitchen fully stocked. Does that suit you, Miyuki?"

"Whatever Tatsuya-sama wishes." Miyuki agreed immediately. " Shall I make you some coffee?"

"I am fine with tea if that is what you are having. " Tatsuya said.

"Please be seated, Tatsuya-sama. I will only be a few moments." Miyuki happily skipped off to the kitchen, pleased to be able to take care of him. Tatsuya smiled, pleased as her heard her humming quietly while she brewed the tea and prepared a light snack. This is what he had wanted from this trip. To bring back Miyuki's real smile.

She served him with delight, bringing out the tea and snacks on a tray she found in the kitchen. Miyuki sat beside him on the couch, smiling contentedly. "I hope this is to your liking, Tatsuya-sama."

"It is delicious, as always, Miyuki. Thank you." Tatsuya complimented her and she preened. He smiled truly then, because although Miyuki could at times be jealous and overprotective, it truly took very little to make her happy. She was happy to just receive some time and attention from him, and he truly enjoyed spoiling her. He had not done it enough in recent months, he felt. That was to change today though.

They finished their snack and went to change clothes. Hyouga was to drive them around to both help protect Miyuki, (though Tatsuya can do that himself), but also to allow Tatsuya to focus completely on her, with no distractions.

Leaving the villa, sitting side by side in the back seat, Miyuki was practically vibrating with joy. "Where are we going first, Tatsuya-sama?" She asked, content no matter what the errand.

"I have reserved time at a boutique to take you shopping. I though you might like a new gown for our dinner tonight." He stroked her hair as she covered her mouth with her hands. "They have some other lovely items you may like as well. I wish to spend some time spoiling Miyuki today."

Lowering her hands, Miyuki blushed slightly. "Tatsuya-sama is too good to me. I would like to choose something Tatsuya-sama approves of." He lowered his hand from her head to cover her hand with his own.

"Miyuki is always beautiful. We must find something that compliments that beauty." She blushed more strongly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hayama, is the statement prepared?" Maya asked the head butler.

"As Madam requested. The refusal to the house of Ichijo to the alternate proposal of Miyuki-sama has been drafted." Hayama looked at Maya questioningly. "May I ask why Madam has decided to finally respond?"

Maya sent him an amused look. "It seems my son has decided to become proactive toward his engagement to Miyuki. He requested that I make the refusal official when he requested to take Miyuki on a romantic trip." She smiled. "I had no reason to refuse. Tatsuya becoming even more attached to Miyuki is not against my wishes, after all." Her smile became calculated. "I wonder if the removal of his strong romantic and sexual desires will hold true if Miyuki is the focus? He can have strong feelings for her alone, after all. Please send the response to the appropriate parties, Hayama."

"With Tatsuya-sama, I believe only time will tell. I will send it out at once, Madam." Hayama bowed and left the room.

"Yes," she mused. "Time will tell.

Arriving at their first destination. a high end boutique, Hyouga opened the door and Tatsuya climbed, and held his hand out to assist Miyuki. As they stepped into the store, he could hear the sound of slight gasping, a not uncommon sound when one accompanies Miyuki. "There are some lovely items here, Tatsuya-sama." Miyuki observed in a most lady-like fashion.

"Tatsuya Shiba, for our appointment." Tatsuya told the manager who hurried over to them. "My fiance Miyuki, wishes to look at some items." Miyuki flushed slightly, as this was the first time Tatsuya had taken her shopping as his bride, as opposed to his sister. She was determined to make him proud to acknowledge her this way in both choices and decorum.

She bowed, and it seemed everyone in the store sighed at the loveliness. "We are in your care, Sir."

He bowed back, slightly flustered. "It is our honor, Mistress, Master. I am Yotaka." He bowed lightly to Tatsuya as well. Standing upright, he gestured to a private sitting and fitting area in the back. "If you will accompany me, we will begin."

Tatsuya followed behind the manager and Miyuki. They were seated in comfortable chairs and a tea service was brought to them. "Is the mistress looking for something in particular?" The manager asked, as no less than four attendants waited to collect items for her to try on.

Miyuki looked at Tatsuya, and he nodded slightly, giving permission for her to answer as she saw fit. "I would like to find an evening gown first. Then possibly a swimsuit as well." She looked over at Tatsuya. "Tatsuya-sama, is there anything else you would like me to try on?"

"I think that we can start with those, and then we'll see if you desire anything else, shall we?" He smiled at her and those in the shop, (who in all honesty were thinking he was rather ordinary to be with someone as stunning as her) were astounded at the atmosphere surrounding the two. It could be said that her joy at his attention increased her beauty and in turn, made him more appealing due to his obvious affection for her.

The manager visibly calmed himself. "As you desire Mistress. What style do you prefer?" He asked Miyuki.

"Simple, elegant. It should always enhance and never detract from her." Tatsuya answered succinctly. "Beautiful fabrics, clean lines."

Mr. Yotaka nodded. "Of course, Sir! Her beauty should be the only thing that draws attention, never the clothing!" He clapped bringing the attendants to attention. "Ladies, to work!" The women scattered to go get a selection of dresses for Miyuki to look at, and try on, only if she deemed it worthy.

The women started coming back with dresses for her to choose from, and Miyuki looked at Tatsuya for guidance, so he could indicate if he liked the dress or not before making a choice herself. Miyuki loves to dress to please Tatsuya and always has, while Tatsuya prefers the less is more approach for adornment, knowing that Miyuki requires no help.

She tried on a few of the dresses and Tatsuya showered her with praise as always, but nothing felt quite right to Miyuki until an attendant brought in a stunning dress in a rich, dark blue brocade. It was a more mature and slightly different style than her usual, as it had an asymmetrical neckline. The dress was sleeveless having only one shoulder strap, it hugged her curves down to to the feet. It had a slit for the left leg , just to the knee to maintain modesty. She felt it might be perfect for the evening plans.

She stepped out of the dressing room to stand on the platform in front of the mirrors, but turned to Tatsuya first. Everyone who could see her seemed to freeze, but Miyuki did not notice. The only gaze that concerned her was before her. "Tatsuya-sama, what do you think?"

Tatsuya, while very accustomed to the effects of Miyuki's beauty, was unprepared for the level of maturity and sensuality that she gave off in that dress. He froze for a moment, lost in her. Miyuki blushed prettily and it seemed break the spell slightly.

Tatsuya stood and walked toward Miyuki, not breaking eye contact until he came within reach. Her eyes lowered as he looked her over, including her back in the mirror. He reached to lift her chin and met her eyes. "This one." His gaze was intense. "Do you like it, Miyuki?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Never had shopping with Tatsuya become so intense. Without breaking eye contact he stated, "We will take this one. She requires shoes to match." At Tatsuya's command, the spell was broken and the manager jumped to oblige. "Miyuki wanted to look at swimsuits next."

Tatsuya released her chin so she could return to the changing room. Once in there, as she was helped out of the beautiful dress, she shivered. The look in his eyes had surprised her. Even if she had hated the dress, she would wear it a thousand times if it meant seeing that look. Luckily, that was not the case, as she genuinely loved the way it felt.

"You must have a special night planned, Miss?" the attendant who was helping her change asked. "If you don't mind my saying, your fiance seems very devoted. That is lovely."

Miyuki smiled demurely as several bathing suits were brought into the dressing room. She opted to not show Tatsuya , but to choose a suit and cover she felt he would like so she could surprise him later.

While Miyuki was otherwise engaged, Hyouga returned from the errand Tatsuya had sent him on. Taking the package from him, Tatsuya asked, "Was everything in order?

Hyouga nodded. "Everything was done according to your orders, SIr." Tatsuya nodded, indicating he expected no less from Hyouga. "Thank you for your diligence."

While Miyuki was busy with swimsuits, Mr. Yotaka came to ask of Tatsuya, "Sir, I was wondering if the Mistress would like a dress of her choosing to wear when she leaves today?" This was not an uncommon occurrence for Miyuki. Almost every time they shop, Miyuki is asked to model, and when Tatsuya refuses it, they offer her a dress to wear when she leaves, as an incentive to other young women to shop there.

Tatsuya nodded and said, "If she finds something she would like, I have no objection. There will be no modeling, however."

"Of course SIr! We would not presume to ask this!" He bowed and went to speak to one of the women helping Miyuki, so that they could bring her a few dresses to try on after she finished with her swimwear.

Miyuki began to try on one after another of the everyday dresses. Tatsuya once again showered her with compliments, while making sure that she knew which he liked or not. She finally settled on a just below the knee length sundress with a modest neckline and wide straps. A cute pair of sandals to match and they left the store to the delight of Miyuki and the employees who rushed to put the outfit she chose into the window so all would know where the beautiful girl acquired it.

**Chapter 5**

"Masaki, come in." Gouki responded to the knock of his son. Masaki Ichijo entered his father's study, curious as to why he had been summoned. "Masaki, I have received an official reply to our marriage proposal from the Yotsuba."

Masaki swallowed, already knowing what the reply must be. His heart was heavy in his chest, as his Father looked at him. "Our objection and offer of alternate engagement have been officially refused. The engagement between Tatsuya Shiba and Miyuki-dono will continue."

Masaki's eyes lowered for a moment. He then raised his head. "We knew it was unlikely to change the outcome. I am grateful to you Father for your efforts on my behalf." He bowed to his father, who allowed him to take his leave.

Gouki did not wish to leave it at that, but instead began to try to formulate a new plan to stop the union of the Shiba siblings.

While Gouki was conniving and Masaki was grieving his lost chance, Miyuki was happily enjoying the company of Tatsuya as they stopped for lunch after dress shopping.

Tatsuya smiled indulgently as Miyuki radiated the joy she was feeling. "What is next, Tatsuya-sama? Is there something we can do that Tatsuya-sama will enjoy?"

"I am enjoying myself immensely." Tatsuya answered honestly. "Spoiling Miyuki brings me pleasure, and it has been too long since I have been able to do so properly." Smiling at her blush, he answered her question. "Next I set aside a couple of hours at a spa and salon for you to pamper you and help you to get ready for tonight."

Miyuki clasped her hands to her chest. "But what will Tatsuya-sama do while I am doing that?"

"I will be waiting for you. They have an store attached that sells mens clothing. I must make sure that I too have suitable attire to accompany Miyuki to dinner tonight."

"Tatsuya-sama always looks handsome. I would be happy to be seen with Tatsuya-sama no matter what he wears!" Miyuki insisted. "But yes, Tatsuya-sama should have a new suit. You deserve to be spoiled too."

Tatsuya laughed. "If Miyuki says so. I think of it more as providing an appropriate backdrop for you." Miyuki smiled widely, delighted that she made him laugh out loud, a very rare occurrence. "Well then, if you are finished, Miyuki, shall we go to our next stop?"

Miyuki nodded and stood when Tatsuya pulled her chair out for her. They proceeded to the car by which Hyouga was waiting to take them to their next destination. Sliding into through door held open by Hyouga, Miyuki reached out to Tatsuya as soon as he got in and snuggled close.

"Thank you my Onii-sama," Miyuki whispered to Tatsuya so Hyouga wouldn't hear. "No matter what comes in the future, I am so happy spending this time with you."

"Tatsuya looked down at her head on his shoulder, and placed his hand on her cheek. "No matter what comes in the future, I will be by your side, Miyuki. Until death, nothing will take you from me." He felt a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb. "No tears. Today is to be a happy day."

"It is happiness that causes my tears." He felt Miyuki smile against his hand and slid his hand away.

"We have arrived, Sir." Hyouga stated from the front seat. The salon was the same one that she had gone to with Honoka and Shizuku last time they were in Okinawa.

"Thank you, Hyouga." Tatsuya and Miyuki straightened, and climbed out when he opened the door. Following them in this time, Hyouga stayed inside the salon with Miyuki while Tatsuya went next door to get his Tuxedo fitted. When Tatsuya finished and the tailor was making the alterations, he released Hyouga to go eat while he took his place watching over Miyuki. Her spa services had already finished, and now her hair, nails and makeup were being done. He sat near to her and worked on his compact person computer ensuring that everything was in order for their dinner that night.

With Miyuki's hair and makeup done, and their clothes in the car, they headed back to the villa. The restaurant is very near the villa, so returning there to change was the most convenient option. It also offered Tatsuya the privacy he wanted for the present he wished to give her.

After returning, they went to their separate rooms to get changed. Tatsuya finished changing into his tuxedo and went to wait in the living room for Miyuki. As she walked out in her dress, long black hair pulled into a simple and elegant bun, Tatsuya stood. He absolutely approved of the simple and elegant straight diamond earrings, tennis bracelet and hair comb with the stunning dress they had purchased, however that was not the first thought that entered his mind.

"MIne. She is mine, made for me and only me." He stared at her, giving his limited emotions free rein to appreciate the stunning beauty of Miyuki, who was in fact, created as a companion for him. Tatsuya has never been outwardly possessive of Miyuki, but the bond they share is so intense that they truly feel that they belong together always. It was not surprising that Miyuki had developed romantic feelings for Tatsuya. While Tatsuya did not have truly romantic feelings, as those inclinations were mostly taken from him, the love, affection and need for Miyuki was almost the same thing. Indeed, equal to, if not more intense than the most devoted romantic partner. The possessiveness ran so deep, he had even resented those who had manipulated her genes, as they had touched something that was his alone.

The only thing that had been restricting the romantic behaviors of the couple was Tatsuya himself, as he had felt awkward switching from behaving as a brother to a lover. (Though to be honest, they had always been closer than mere brother and sister, and as such, had often behaved more like lovers than siblings than was acceptable by society standards). Having resolved to begin behaving like a lover as opposed to a brother, Tatsuya no longer felt a need to hold back the desire he felt.

"Time to take the first step." He thought, moving over to Miyuki who was standing waiting for his reaction.

"Onii...no, Tatsuya-sama looks very handsome tonight." Miyuki blushed as he came closer. "I am sorry to keep you waiting." She bowed slightly, as Tatsuya had come quite close.

"It was not long, and besides, such beauty is always worth waiting for." Tatsuya complimented her. "However, I feel there is something missing."

Miyuki looked at him in surprise, her heart sinking slightly as she wished to be perfect for him and a little flustered as she didn't know what would improve the outfit. "Please tell me what...Onii-sama?" Miyuki started to ask, then trailed off as Tatsuya took a small step back and went down on one knee. Her hands came up to her chest as her eye widened at the box he held toward her.

"Miyuki. We have been engaged for some time now, and while I know that it was something you had wished for before, it was not a choice either of us made for ourselves, but a command that we must obey. " Tears began to stream down her face as her hands moved to cover her mouth. "I brought you on this trip because I wished to make it clear, that it a choice I am making, to stay by the side of Miyuki until death, as your husband. So I wish to formally ask, for no one but the two of us, if you Miyuki, by your own choice and with no regard for any order, will stay by my side until death, as my wife?"

Inside the open box was the most exquisite ring Miyuki had ever seen. A two-carat perfect diamond, set in platinum, surrounded by flawless, black diamonds, which extended into alternating black and white diamonds down each side of the band.

Miyuki nodded wordlessly, as she could make no sound, and Tatsuya stood before her. Taking the ring from the box, her took her left hand and slid it on the third finger. He seemed a little embarrassed as he told her, "If you prefer something different, we can..."

"Never!" Miyuki, finding her voice exclaimed. "It is the most beautiful ring! I will never remove it from my finger!" She quieted as she looked up into his eyes, so very close to her own. She placed her hands on his chest. "Thank you, Tatsuya-sama. I have never been happier than in this moment, with you."

Cupping the sides of her face, he gently wiped the last remnants of her tears away. "My beautiful Miyuki." He whispered. Her eyes drifted closed as he lowered his head to brush her lips gently with his own, sharing the first kiss either of them ever had. His breath caught as a feeling of both peace and excitement took him over. Her hands rested on his chest as her knees weakened and heart fluttered in her chest. They stood frozen for a moment, lips so close that they shared one breath, before Tatsuya settled his lips gently over hers once more, this time with slightly more pressure. As his mouth moved over hers, one of his hands left her face and slid down to circle her slender waist. Holding each other close, they were so lost in each other that they were unaware of the Psion particles from both of their bodies beginning to glow, combine and circle around them, encompassing the embracing couple in a beautiful, shining dance.

The Psion particles subsided as Tatsuya lifted his head, ending the kiss that seemed to last forever and yet be far too short, and opened his eyes to meet Miyuki's. He smiled gently at her sweet face, her eyes being slightly glazed, she had a look of being mildly drunk. He lowered his hand from her face to place it over the hands clenching his lapels. At his touch her hands relaxed, and began to unconsciously straighten the wrinkles she had caused.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I am." Miyuki answered, just as softly. Her eyes cleared as she looked into his, and she smiled contentedly. "I have never been more alright." She snuggled for just a moment into his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

He kissed the top of her head, and asked, "Shall we go to dinner now?" He felt like he needed a moment to calm his heart, as his own restraint is not as strong as usual in the charged situation.

Miyuki giggled a little as she could still feel his heart beating fast in his chest. She nodded. "I am ready." He released her as she took a small step back.

They turned toward the door, Tatsuya picking up her light wrap and placing it on her shoulders. "Thank you Tatsuya-sama." He opened the door to where Hyouga was waiting by the car. He held the door for them, and then they were off to the nearby restaurant.

After the usual hush fell over the dining room as Miyuki entered, the were escorted to the private table and enjoyed an intimate, delicious dinner. Miyuki asked if they could have some champagne, and Tatsuya agreed to one glass each. He did not wish for them to lose their senses through alcohol. When it was time to leave, they departed arm in arm, and Miyuki was shining with happiness.

They returned to the villa and said goodnight to Hyouga so that he could retire for the evening. They still had until the following afternoon before they had to return home. After changing out of their formal wear, they decided to go sit on the veranda with one more small glass of champagne. Miyuki had changed into a long, sleeveless, flowing white dress that fluttered in the breeze coming off the ocean. She had taken her hair down and it swayed around her face. Besides a light that was on in the house behind them, the only light that could be seen was the full moon reflecting off the ocean.

Tatsuya had changed into light slacks and a white shirt. They looked as though they were ready to have a photo taken. Miyuki was stealing sideways glances at him as she sipped her drink delicately.

"What is it, Miyuki?" Tatsuya finally asked, amused that she was behaving so timidly.

She flushed a bit. "I was wondering if Tatsuya-sama would take a walk on the beach with me?"

"If you would like." Tatsuya readily agreed, standing. He held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Miyuki stood up quickly and, leaving their drinks on the small table, they walked barefoot down to the water's edge, hand in hand. Miyuki held the edge of her skirt and giggled quietly as the waves tickled her feet. Tatsuya smiled at her childlike antics.

She grew quiet and began to look out into the distance, her eyes reflecting the moons brilliance like black pearls. "Miyuki? Is something on your mind?" Tatsuya noticed her sudden seriousness.

"I am so happy tonight, Tatsuya-sama." Miyuki began, before going quiet again.

"But?" Tatsuya prompted her. "Please share your thought openly with me, Miyuki. We need to be able to talk to each other about anything, don't we?"

Miyuki stopped. Tatsuya immediately stopped and they faced each other. "I am so grateful to Tatsuya-sama for this trip, for everything." She looked down at the ring glittering on her finger and at their joined hands. "This..." "The question you asked me this evening." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "You know that I celebrated the order from Oba-ue, that we must marry. That I am in love with my Onii-sama." Tatsuya nodded, acknowledging the truth of her words.

"For Tatsuya-sama to ask me of his own will to be his bride..." She took a shuddering breath. "I feel that it was unfair to Tatsuya-sama. " He looked at her, puzzled by her words. "You knew what my answer would be, it was never in doubt, but Tatsuya-sama asked me anyway. You gave me that honor, and that memory to treasure." He smiled slightly and stroked her hair.

She looked at him with determination and, to his shock, went gracefully down to her knees in the wet sand. "Miyuki! You must get up..." Tatsuya exclaimed, suddenly both shocked and embarrassed.

Her eyes were fierce as she looked at Tatsuya, determined to see the truth in his eyes. "Tatsuya-sama, I do not have a ring or a token of my love for you. I have only myself I can offer. You did not wish for our engagement when it was commanded. I do not know if you wish for it now, or if you have simply accepted the assignment given you, but I truly wish for my Onii-sama's happiness. So I wish to ask you, Tatsuya-sama, my Onii-sama, and I wish for you to tell me honestly, does Tatsuya-sama, of his own free will, consent to be my husband and to spend his life with me, until death?"

Moved beyond belief, looking at the stunning beauty baring her soul to him, Tatsuya answered her with the honest truth of his heart in that moment. "Miyuki, it is true, that I have loved you as a sister my whole life. I was content to serve you as your guardian. That day, here in Okinawa was the worst and best day of my life. I have never known more fear than when I saw you shot, lying on the floor. But that day, my life with you truly began. It was the day I became not just your guardian, but your true Onii-sama. I would never leave your side, even if we had not received the order to marry." He placed the hand she was not holding against the cheek of his beloved sister. "You know that my ability to love romantically was limited by our Haha-ue. But whatever ability I have within me, is yours alone." He knelt down to be at the same level as her. "My beautiful, Miyuki, that you would kneel before me, who was meant to be your servant, it humbles me." He looked in her tear-filled eyes and said in a clear, but gentle voice, " I Tatsuya, choose Miyuki, my beautiful sister, of my own free will, to be my bride. I will stand by your side, as your husband, until death. This is my promise to you."

As the tears spilled over, he released the hand they'd been holding and wrapped it around her back. He held her close, pressing her head into his chest as he gently kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Miyuki, I think we should return now. Your dress is wet." Tatsuya smiled as he felt her giggle against him.

She sat back onto her heels as Tatsuya stood and held out a hand to help her rise. "Tatsuya-sama's pants are wet now too, and covered in sand!" She smiled at him as rose. "I'm sorry for soiling your clothes."

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Don't be. I cannot be sorry for the time we have had." She blushed and turned back to the villa holding out a hand. He took her hand and they returned to the villa to clean up for bed.

**Chapter 6**

As expected, Miyuki begged with Tatsuya to sleep in the same room together. Having crossed the line into the physical, Tatsuya wasn't completely confident in his ability to keep his restraint.

Walking in from the bathroom, (which he had locked the door to while in there), he found Miyuki perched on the bed in his room in her nightgown. "Miyuki, I don't believe it is appropriate for us to share a bed at this time." Tatsuya tried to be firm with her.

"Please Tatsuya-sama! I do not wish our wonderful day to end yet." She pleaded. "I just wish to be by your side tonight. Nothing else."

"All right, Miyuki." He relented under her earnest expression, then smirked at her with a teasing expression. "But you must promise to behave yourself."

Her face showed her surprise at his blatant flirting and her face and chest flushed crimson. "Onii-sama! Of course I will..." She hid her face in her hands while Tatsuya laughed.

He walked over and pulled her hands down from her face. Holding her hands for a moment, "I am just kidding, Miyuki. I promise to behave, if you will. Agreed?"

She dipped her head down, hiding the fact that in truth, she wouldn't have minded if Tatsuya had lost some control.

Knowing full well what she was thinking, as her blush seemed to encompass her whole body, he used a finger under her chin to tip her head up to look at him. "Do you agree, Miyuki?"

"I agree, Tatsuya-sama." She relented, but with a mischievous glint in her eye. She was already making plans for the following day.

Tatsuya looked at her suspiciously, but took her at her word. He released her chin and pulled the covers down. "Into bed then, Miyuki."

She fairly jumped under the covers as Tatsuya climbed in the other side. He settled in and extended his arm. Miyuki happily settled in the crook of his arm. Tatsuya pulled her close and with her head on his shoulder, she rested her hand on his chest. Snuggling as close as she could manage, her soft curves pressed against him from his shoulder to his feet, testing the levels of his restraint. "Good night, Onii-sama. Thank you for today."

"Good night Miyuki." He brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Go to sleep now." In response she snuggled in even closer and nodded slightly. They fell asleep together, feeling truly, for the first time, like an engaged couple.

Morning arrived with them still snuggled together. Miyuki awakened first and, realizing that she was still Tatsuya's arms, she smiled, content. She unconsciously moved her hand on his chest, and jumped slightly when his hand covered hers.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama. I didn't mean to wake you." In her sleepiness, she fell back into her old way of referring to him.

"It is alright. I was waking anyway." He turned his head to look at her. "What would you like to do today MIyuki? We have until late afternoon."

"I will make us some breakfast, Tatsuya-sama. Then perhaps we can go swimming, or if it is still too cool, enjoy the hot spring together?"

"Sounds like a fine idea. Do you wish to go into town today?" Tatsuya asked her.

Miyuki sat up on the bed. "If Tatsuya-sama wishes to, we can."

Tatsuya sat up as well. "I planned yesterday. Today I wish to spend the day with you, Miyuki. And you can decide what you would like us to do." He brushed a hand down her arm. "Did you want to go into town or do you wish to stay here ?"

"I wish to stay here, I think. I would like to spend some time with only Tatsuya-sama, before we must return home."

"I like that idea." Tatsuya readily agreed with her plan, understanding that Miyuki was concerned that things would go back to what was normal for them when they returned home.

"Shall we begin our day then? You can go first in the bathroom." Tatsuya told her.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-sama. I won't be long and will start breakfast quickly." Miyuki climbed out of bed and hurried toward the bathroom.

"Take your time, Miyuki. No need to rush." Tatsuya watched her leave the room. He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. It was more difficult than he would have believed to keep a rein on his excitement through the night. "I don't know how I will make to the wedding, if she keeps this up." Tatsuya sighed a little. He knows he has a different moral compass than most people and now that he has gotten past his own feelings about being engaged to his real sister, he doesn't have a reason to hold back. Certainly Miyuki does not wish him too. He just truly felt that some things should wait for the marriage bed. Unfortunately, (or fortunately depending on the point of view) their actual marriage usually would not take place until after Miyuki became the new head of the Yotsuba, which could be several years down the road. Tatsuya seriously doubted his ability to hold out against Miyuki for that long.

"As my own excitement was more intense than expected, I will have to decide how to convince Miyuki to wait to move farther along physically and how to keep myself in check." Tatsuya mused. Hearing Miyuki leave the bathroom and head to her room, he threw the covers off and went to take his turn.

After cleaning up and putting on a robe, Tatsuya joined Miyuki in the dining room where she was serving a simple breakfast. He sat down at the table as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. placing her tea and their meals in front of them, she sat down and they began to eat.

"Miyuki, there's something I would like to tell you." She nodded and gave him all her attention. "Yesterday while you were at the salon, I received a message from Oba-ue."

Her face dropped a moment. "Do you have a new assignment?"

"No. It was in response to a request I made to her." Tatsuya reassured her.

Miyuki looked at him curiously. "What did Onii-sama ask Oba-ue?"

"I asked that she formally refute the objection to our engagement and refuse the engagement offer from the Ichijo family." He watched as Miyuki's face lit up. " I believed I was doing as Miyuki would want. Unless your affections have changed?" He asked her mischievously.

"Onii-sama knows that is not the case!" Miyuki giggled and swatted his hand. "What did Oba-ue say?"

"The formal rebuttal has been sent to the Magic Association and the Ichijo family." Tatsuya smiled at her and leaned closer to stroke her hair once. "There shouldn't be any further actions taken on this issue."

Miyuki leaned into his touch and smiled happily. "Thank you."

He placed his hand over hers on the table. "There is one other thing. It was necessary, but may make things a little awkward in the student counsel for a bit. I went to Shizuku's house the day before our trip and spoke to Honoka."

Miyuki 's face became serious. "Onii-sama?..."

He nodded and her free hand covered her mouth. "I have told her it is past time for her to let go of her feelings and that she must move on from me."

"Onii-sama, you were not unkind to her, I know. How was she following your conversation?"

"I had made the arrangements with Shizuku prior to our meeting so she would not be alone. She seemed to understand, although she was sad." He sighed a little. "I had never wanted to hurt her and I have been honest from the start, and I did reassure her of our friendship for her. It does not change that she is now suffering though... I am sorry if it makes things difficult between you both for a time."

Tatsuya was surprised to see tears gather in Miyuki's eyes. "I can imagine how she feels and as her friend, I am sad for her. I cannot imagine my despair if Onii-sama had said those words to me." Miyuki smiled slightly through her tears. "I am grateful that Tatsuya-sama was gentle with her feelings and I am happy to know that you did this for us."

She stood and approached Tatsuya. He turned in his chair to face her. "Thank you Tatsuya-sama." She bowed to him. When she straightened, he stood in front of her.

"It was time for us to begin living for our future." He stroked her hair once, twice. "With the plant being built that will be the work of our future and graduation approaching, we must move forward with our lives."

He looked at Miyuki, whose eyes were shining with love, and smiled gently. "Now, shall we go enjoy the hot springs or the ocean first?"

"Hot springs first. I think it is still a little early in the day for ocean swimming." Miyuki decided. "Does Tatsuya-sama agree?"

"I think it is a fine idea." Tatsuya agreed. "Shall we meet outside after we change?"

"Perfect!" Miyuki was even more enthusiastic than he thought she'd be. With her next words, he understood. "I wish to know what Tatsuya-sama thinks of my new bathing suit!" She had a large smile on her face, and Tatsuya couldn't help but feel as though he was being set up, but he followed in her wake as she left the dining room and they headed to their respective rooms. At her door she paused. "It will take me a few moments, so please feel free to go in before me." She giggled as she ran in her room.

Tatsuya smiled at her antics and went to quickly change. He found a towel for each of them and set them on the veranda. The proceeded to walk into the hot spring and sit in the very warm water. He turned to look at the ocean view for a few minutes, until he felt Miyuki coming.

He turned to welcome her into the water and his words stuck in his throat. Indeed, he lost all sense of self and became lost in the incredible sight before him. Tatsuya had seen Miyuki in nothing but her undergarments many times as it was the most accurate way to adjust her CAD device. He had never lost all his senses, though his clinical detachment had been becoming less and less as time went on and their circumstances changed. He had not, however, ever seen Miyuki like this, and with their newfound intimacy, his restraint was breaking faster than he could repair it.

Miyuki had a sheer cover up of the lightest pink, and as she dropped it from her body, she displayed her stunning figure clad in a small white bikini that somehow managed to look both sensual and elegant. A bow sat on the tiny strip of fabric holding the cups of the bikini top together and matching that, was a bow on each hip. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, with tendrils left on either side of her face.

Tatsuya's first thought that could be formed in his brain, was thank goodness they were on a private beach. If she ever went into public like this, he would have a riot to contend with. His next thought was the realization, that she had chosen this for him and him alone. Miyuki would never wear something this revealing except with him, which meant she bought it with the express purpose of tempting him. These thoughts passed through his mind in a second, and in that time Miyuki had flushed red all over. In truth it made her even more becoming.

Tatsuya had just begun to get a grip on his thoughts, when she stepped into the water, and he once again lost all reason. She gracefully sat facing him in the water and the white bikini seemed to become a part of her skin, or more accurately, became ever so slightly transparent. Not completely, but enough to give a hint of areas never seen. Combined with the flush on her skin she made the kind of picture any artist would sell their soul to capture.

In truth, the most intoxicating part of this for the man who was supposed to have no strong urges, was that this was all for him. That she deemed him worthy to give all of herself to. It was quite a change from just a few years ago, the first time they had come to Okinawa together, with Tatsuya a mere servant, not even acknowledged as her brother, to now being her beloved fiance, the only one she wished to be with.

"Do you like it?" Miyuki asked nervously as he had yet to do anything but stare at her. "Tatsuya-sa...?" Her voice trailed off as she looked over at him. His gaze was more intense, more sexual and predatory than she'd ever seen it. She shivered, the atmosphere suddenly charged. Miyuki felt excitement and yet some fear. Not of Tatsuya, she would never be afraid of him. But of the intensity of the moment, of her own feelings and the desires bursting forth.

His eyes darkened as he watched her body react to his gaze. While it is true, he had a sexual limit, he was allowing himself for the first time to feel whatever he is capable of, without reservation.

He began to move through the water over to Miyuki. She didn't turn away from his gaze, but met it. "Miyuki, are you so impatient that you cannot wait until we are married? Or is it that you overestimate my self-control where you are concerned?" He asked her softly as he came to a stop in front of her. He placed his hands on the seat on either side of her bare legs. "Do you need me to prove I'm not immune to you?"

Miyuki shuddered as he ran a finger slowly up her arm then down the center of her chest. His hand drifted down below her bikini top and then around to sit low on her hip. His finger toyed with the bow on the side of her bottoms. "What would you like me to do about this, Miyuki?"

Lost in sensations, Miyuki struggled to answer. " I...I only wish to please Tatsuya-sama..." She breathed. "I wish to make you hap..." Her voice froze in her throat as he leaned in to nuzzle next to her ear.

"You know I have always been happy with Miyuki." His breath tickled her as he whispered in her ear. "You do not need to try so hard to tempt me. So what is the truth of it?" He moved even closer as slid his hand around to below the small of her back, just above the top of her bikini bottoms.

"Miyuki has always tried to please her Onii-sama." She shivered even harder and her breath became short as he continued in a quiet voice. "Do you think I don't know that Miyuki wants this?" Her eyes closed as her head fell back. "You need not hide your desires from me, Miyuki. You can tell me what you want." He half lifted, half pulled her body into his as he rose upright. Standing pressed together, not an inch between their bodies in the swirling water of the spring, their excitement reached a fever pitch.

With the hand on her back holding her upright, his other hand cupped the side of her tilted back face. He leaned down to once more whisper in her ear. "Tell me, Miyuki. Tell me what you want from your groom, your Tatsuya-sama."

Her eyes were shut and her face had an expression of absolute ecstasy. He brushed her ear with his lips, then bit down gently on her earlobe. Miyuki cried out and her knees buckled. "Tell me. Tell me, Miyuki. Is this what you want? Is this why you try so hard to make me look at your body?"

"Y...y...yes!" The word burst forth from her. "I wish to be with Onii-sama! This body is only for you, for you to have always!"

Hearing her words the last of Tatsuya's restraint was severed. He sank his mouth onto hers, kissing her more deeply than before. She grasped his arms, anchoring herself to him and opened her mouth to his assault. His hand slid to the back of her head and using magic, decomposed the hair tie keeping her hair up. He buried his fingers in the thick strands as it fell. Miyuki's hands spasmed and gripped his arms tighter as she pressed herself harder against him. She could feel the evidence of his excitement and it thrilled her.

They were so lost in each other and the new sensations assaulting their bodies that they did not notice that once again, Psion particles began swirling around them. It was as though the magical connection they had shared for so long still craved the connection and as their emotions and desires became more intense their very auras were connecting as well.

His tongue touched hers and she whimpered. Miyuki tentatively did likewise. Feeling her response, and the reaction from her body, Tatsuya knew that if he didn't calm things down, there would be no more hesitation, married or not.

Tatsuya tried to rein in the emotions he was feeling and gently pulled his mouth from hers. She whimpered a little in protest, as they both tried to catch their breath. He held her close and brushed a kiss over her forehead. His hand stroked the long hair he had mussed and putting her hands on his chest she buried her face in his neck. Miyuki felt his heart racing in his chest and smiled a little.

"Are you alright, Miyuki? Tatsuya asked. "I feel I should apologize for..."

"Don't! Please don't!" Miyuki cried throwing her arms around his waist. "I have wanted this for so long. Please don't regret it!" He heard tears in her voice and tried to pull back to look at her, but she wouldn't let go.

"Miyuki stop. You do not need to panic." Tatsuya held her tightly. "I do not regret it at all. " She relaxed her grip slightly, but didn't release him. "I meant for losing my restraint like that. I did not expect for that to happen." He said, a little shamefaced.

Miyuki looked at him, surprised. "Did Tatsuya-sama truly lose his control because of me?"

Tatsuya nodded ruefully. "I did. When I saw Miyuki...all I could think was..."

He hesitated until she whispered, "Please tell me."

"Mine. That you are mine and only mine." Tatsuya reddened slightly and he looked away from her. "I didn't want to resist you in that moment. I wanted to claim you."

He absentmindedly ran his hand down her hair. "That is what I was sorry for, Miyuki. Not for kissing you, but for my possessiveness and lack of restraint." He looked back down at her, and saw the joy shining in her eyes.

"I do not wish you to have restraint with me." Miyuki put a hand on his cheek. "This body has belonged to my Onii-sama since that day you saved me. The life I now have was a gift from you. Whether you are my Onii-sama, or my fiance Tatsuya-sama, does not matter. All that I am is yours." She smiled sweetly at him. "I wish for Tatsuya-sama to possess all of me. It brings me joy. That my Tatsuya-sama can desire me without restraint...is the greatest gift I can receive."

He saw the complete honesty and trust in her gaze. "I wish for Tatsuya-sama to desire me, and I wish to please you in all things."

He smiled as she threaded one hand into his hair to pull his head lower. She stood on her toes and kissed him firmly. It was her first time initiating a kiss and she was a little hesitant. He helped lift her slightly and returned her kiss. After a long moment, their lips separated.

Holding onto each other, Tatsuya grinned at her. "Well Miyuki, did you want to stay in the hot spring or did you want to do something else?"

She giggled against his chest. "I don't care. As long as we are together. What does Tatsuya-sama wish to do?"

He grinned lasciviously at her and her entire face and chest flushed red.

Chapter 7

Tatsuya laughed as Miyuki buried her face in his neck again. "I'm sorry, Miyuki. I could not resist teasing y..."

His voice trailed off and his mind blanked as she acknowledged his teasing by pressing her breasts more firmly into his chest and allowing her lips to brush the side of his neck. "I would not object, if Tatsuya-sama wishes to continue." She whispered sweetly in his ear and once again turned the tables on him by blowing gently on his earlobe. Her thinking was that if she enjoyed it, he might as well, and what better way to find out?

Tatsuya realized that he had made a tactical error in teasing her that way if he truly wanted to slow things down. He was unprepared for the rush of excitement from her boldness. Of their own accord, his hands began to trace her curves as the hand that did not hold his neck began to slide down his chest and back around his waist, her nails gently scraping. He shivered lightly and Miyuki smiled against his chin, delighting in her power.

"This pleases me also, Tatsuya-sama. Our time alone together is precious to me. Should we not enjoy it to the fullest?" Miyuki tempted him with her words and her sweet voice. "Will you not kiss me again?"

Her lips were just below his, her eyes only half open as she invited him to partake. "How am I to resist you, Miyuki? The one who lives to tempt me beyond my limits?" With that question he pulled her closer and covered her mouth with his once again. This time though, without breaking the seal of their lips, he bent down slightly and placed an arm under her thighs, to lift her slightly in the air. She gripped him around the neck and her legs wrapped around him as their position changed, with her face a bit above his. He walked forward and took a step up, then turned and sat on the edge of the hot springs. Feet still in the water and without breaking their kiss, he lowered himself to sit, with Miyuki on his lap, facing him.

She gasped at the sensation. He tore his lips from hers and asked, "Do you remember? " He brushed her hair back off one shoulder and ran his hand down her back, then back up to cup the back of her neck. "Do you remember the last time you were in my lap like this?"

She blushed, caught up in the sensations again. "The night I was resting and you wanted to kiss me? Your hand slipped off the couch, and you fell right into my lap this way?" He slid a hand up the outside of her leg gliding it around her back as he kissed her over and over, teasing her memory. "You wished that night for this to happen, didn't you Miyuki? You wished that we had embraced this way then?

She flushed, the combination of memory and the events happening right then mingling in her thoughts. Tatsuya smiled against her lips. "You blushed the same that night, didn't you? Here..." He touched her cheek with his hand, then lowered it to the bare skin just above her bikini top. "And here. This area was very red that night, and now too."

"I love to see this skin flushed." He was kissing her chin and down her neck. His arms cradled her as she leaned back slightly to give him better access. He kissed along her collarbone, and his own breath caught when, as she leaned back slightly, and what a sight it made with her long dark hair hanging behind her, the areas most affected by their embrace were pushed closer together. The surprise felt by both when it happened made them freeze for just a moment, looking into each others eyes.

When they began to move again, it was slower and more deliberate. Tatsuya laid his head for a moment on her chest, getting control and Miyuki threaded her fingers in his hair. He lifted his face to look at her, both of them searching the face of the other for hesitation. Finding none, Tatsuya placed one hand on the back of her neck once more and pulled her lips down to meet his.

Fingers still in his hair, Miyuki was lost in the feel of their bodies, only separated by small layers of cloth, and the feel of lips and tongues and breaths shared. She moved her body unconsciously, trying to ease the ache she was feeling.

Tatsuya, on the other hand, was lost in the feeling of Miyuki's movements and the taste of her. The idea of stopping this time, didn't even cross his mind. He wished for nothing more than to stop time and stay in this moment together.

"Onii...Onii-sama?" Miyuki's voice was a little desperate, her breathing heavy. She was gripping his head as Tatsuya buried his face in her neck and tenderly bit down on the tendon where neck meets shoulder. "Ah..." She jerked in his arms. He soothed the spot with his lips and tongue. "I need...I need..."

"What is it, Miyuki?" Tatsuya kissed her again. "What do you need?" He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and pulled her against him.

Miyuki convulsed and gripped his shoulders, anchoring herself to him. "You! I need you!"

Tatsuya held her still and looked her in the eye. "Are you certain,Miyuki?" He brushed her hair back and cradled her cheek. "We can stop right now. We can wait." He sighed. "We should wait." His other hand left her hip and held her still. "Once that step is taken, it cannot be undone. There is no rush. I am not going anywhere."

He pulled her close as her body trembled. She buried her face in his neck as her eyes filled. "I do not wish to force Tatsuya-sama. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." She took a shuddering breath. "We can stop." She started to climb off his lap.

Tatsuya held her still, not letting her go. He was puzzled, and not comprehending why she became upset. "Miyuki? What's wrong? Why are you running away from me?"

"I am not running away. I just do not wish for Tatsuya-sama to be made to do something he doesn't want." She pushed against his chest lightly. "Please let me go!" She was trying not to let him see her face.

Tatsuya finally understood her reaction and held her more firmly. "Miyuki, stop!" Miyuki froze at his voice. "You have misunderstood." He continued more softly. "I did not wish to stop." She looked at him in surprise then lowered her eyes, but no longer struggled in his arms. "This is simply a line that should, by rights, wait for our marriage. If this door opens now, it cannot be closed. You know this. So before that step is taken, I must know that you take it with a clear mind, not because of the excitement of the moment."

Tatsuya smiled gently at her. "Do you understand? I am, after all, still your Onii-sama. I must look out for what is best for you, as your Onii-sama and your fiance. " He smiled a little ruefully. "Just now, I was only thinking as your fiance." His thumb stroked her cheek. "I am not perfect, Miyuki, but I must not be selfish with you."

Miyuki looked at him, a little disbelieving. "So Onii-sama did not stop because he..." She blushed again. "Because he was not enjoying?..."

"That was Miyuki's concern? That I was not ...?" Tatsuya decided the best way to reassure her was to give her proof. He gripped her hips and pulled her firmly against the evidence of his excitement. She gasped and shuddered, eyes closing. He leaned in a softly nibbled her bottom lip. "Believe me, Miyuki. I was enjoying myself thoroughly. Maybe too much. I probably should've stopped this earlier, but indeed," His hands slid up her sides to rest just at the edge of her breasts. "I didn't want to." He whispered.

Miyuki's glazed eyes opened and she slid her hands from his shoulders to his chest. "I'm sorry for my behavior. This is so new." She looked down ashamed. "I am still a little... insecure about my Onii-sama's feelings about all this."

"I understand, Miyuki. This is new to both of us." He wickedly moved his thumbs back and forth on the underside of her breasts. "I think we might need to change our positions if you expect me to keep my hands to myself, though. This is not good for my restraint."

"Touching me in this way does not encourage me to move, either, Tatsuya-sama." Miyuki sighed.

He laughed softly and lifted her off his lap, then stood up. He offered her his hand to help her climb out of the hot springs. She stepped out and directly into his arms, hugging her arms around his waist. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her barely covered body. "In case you did not know, I like your new swim suit. He pretended to become stern. "However, I must demand you do not wear it around anyone but me."

Miyuki giggled, delighted. And just so my Tatsuya-sama knows, without question I would lie with you anytime. I have been ready to be with you for a long while." She spoke softly, but with absolute certainty. "I will wait only as long as you wish to."

He stilled for a split second at her words, then blew out a breath. "So I am only to rely on my own control, is that it?"

She nodded against his chest. "I would never refuse you. I couldn't. I am not capable of doing so." She raised her head to look at his face. "I have never had as much control as Onii-sama.

He gave her a rueful smile. "And you will not make it easy on me, will you Miyuki? Not now that you know my weakness?"

She shook her head with a mischievous grin. "I have never tried to make it easy." She said with a twinkle. "Does Onii-sama wish me to change?"

"Never." Tatsuya said playfully. "But Miyuki must remember, after all." Moving quickly, he slid a strap of her top a little down her arm and, bending her back slightly, ran his lips from her shoulder to her ear. She responded with an intense shiver and her fingers convulsed on his back. In her ear he whispered, "I know your weakness now too."

He moved the strap back into place and stood up straight with a wicked grin. "This time, we are on equal ground."

Miyuki smiled at him too. "That is true. However, if this is your response, I must say, either way, I win."

He smirked, knowing he had played right into her hands. She had indeed won this round. "Well Miyuki, I am a bit hungry. Shall we have a light snack while you decide what you'd like to do next?"

At his words, she practically jumped to serve him. "Of course! I do not wish for Tatsuya-sama to be hungry. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Whichever you are having is fine." He picked her cover, that concealed nothing, and slid it onto her. It actually made her outfit even more sensual with the sheer fabric flowing over her body.

He sighed inside, as she went into the house, as watching her go did nothing to curb his desire. Tatsuya had never had a problem keeping himself in check, as there was a very specific limit on his sexual interest. He was never plagued with interest like so many young men. It was nothing but a passing thought. He had never dreamed that simply because he had no limits to his love for Miyuki that it would allow his sexual interest to be so intense. In truth, unless actively engaged in the activities, he could cool his ardor much better than most, but it seemed once she had touched him, and he had felt her response to his touch, the removal of his urges was nothing more than a mere suggestion.

It was true he had never had similar experiences with anyone else, but even seeing other scantily clad women like Saegusa-senpai or Honoka had not stirred more than a passing impulse. Thinking about it more objectively, he realized that maybe it shouldn't be so surprising. While his control with Miyuki's antics had always been strong, he had always responded with more excitement and interest to her fully clothed than anyone else half clothed. Thinking of it this way, he realized he was in deep trouble trying to keep his hands off the beautiful temptress.

Going into the dining room, she had just placed his coffee on the table, along with a tray of light snacks. He had shrugged into his shirt before coming in but Miyuki, still clad in her revealing swimwear had merely put an apron over it to keep it clean.

On someone else it might've looked silly. On Miyuki, it was like every boys naughty housewife fantasy come true. Tatsuya closed his eyes, laughing internally at himself. "I am in trouble." He thought honestly.

She came to sit beside him at the table, happy to have been able to take care of him. Placing food on his plate, she then served herself. "Is this sufficient, Tatsuya-sama?" She asked, making sure he didn't want anything more substantial.

"It is perfect, Miyuki. Thank you." He took a bite, enjoying her talent in the kitchen. "So, what would you like to do now? Did you still wish to go swimming before we have to leave?"

"If Tatsuya-sama does not mind, I would like to spend some time on the beach with you. How long do we have?" Miyuki asked

"We can spend about 2 hours on the beach before we must come and prepare to go." He patted her hand as her face fell slightly. "It's alright Miyuki. We are going home, but we will still be together. The place does not matter as long as that is the case."

She smiled a little and agreed, but deep down she was afraid that the progress of their relationship on this trip would somehow disappear back in their real lives.

"Do not do that, Miyuki." Tatsuya took her hand in his and she looked at him in surprise. "Do not pretend with me anymore, please." He rubbed her finger with his ring on it. "This means you do not put on a false face for me, but tell me openly what you are feeling. What are you so worried about? Have we not had a good time? Have we not grown closer?"

"I have! And we have! I have been so happy here. " Miyuki cried to him, unwilling to let him think she was disappointed in the trip that he had put together to make her happy. "I...I think I am concerned that when we are back in our normal lives, with school and assignments from Oba-ue and the military and..." She trailed off for a moment, but then collected her thoughts. "I do not wish that the changes we have made in our relationship will vanish. That when surrounded by everything that is normal for our everyday, that we will lose the closeness we have gained." She held tight to the hand holding hers. "Tatsuya-sama has done so much for me, and has made me so very happy. I do not wish to lose that."

"Miyuki, I cannot tell you that everything will be the same when we leave, as unless we are at home, in private, we obviously must behave properly with each other. I will not lie and tell you that I will not be called away sometimes, whether by the family, or the military."

Tatsuya pulled her hand until she stood and came over to him, and he pulled her into his lap once more. "All that I can promise you, is that I will always come back to Miyuki. That I do not wish to be parted from Miyuki, and that I wish all who see this ring know that Miyuki is mine alone." He placed a hand on her cheek. "And I can promise you that I have no interest in taking steps backwards. So when we are in our home, living as we do, there is nothing stopping us from sharing all we have shared here."

Miyuki placed her hand over his. He drew her closer. "Besides, I have no plans to not enjoy spending time with Miyuki. No matter where we are." He ran his thumb over her lips. "I have no plans to go more than a day without being by your side."

Her eyes fluttered closed as the distance between their lips ceased to be. He kissed her softly, tenderly. It was nothing less than an expression of his feelings and beautiful to experience.

He slowly pulled back and touched his forehead to hers. "Please do not worry about what is to come, Miyuki. We will face our challenges as we always do. Soon we will graduate, and you will begin to study more aggressively on how to be the head of the Yotsuba. I will begin working on project ESCAPES and we will begin to plan our wedding." He smiled as a slight sound of happiness escaped her at the mention of their wedding. "We have much to look forward to, do we not?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "We do, Onii-sama. I will not worry about the struggles to come, as long as Onii-sama is by my side." His arms encircled her.

"Now then, shall we make the most of our remaining time here?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Oh yes!" Miyuki released him and sprang to her feet. "Shall we go play in the water now?" She began to clear the table.

"Allow the HR handle it, Miyuki." He stood and held out a hand. "Let us go enjoy the rest of our day."

Miyuki took his hand and happily agreed. They picked up towels, and stepped off the veranda, walking barefoot on the sand close to the water. Laying their towels out, side by side on the sand, Miyuki once again put her hair up, and began to rub sunscreen on her arms. She shyly looked over at Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-sama? Can I help you put some sunscreen on your back?"

He looked over at her. "I would appreciate that." He smiled at her, amused. "I will help you do yours next."

She blushed and moved to kneel behind him. As her soft hands spread sunblock on his shoulders and down his back, Tatsuya wondered if this was a part of her original plan to seduce him, or just a happy coincidence. She was very dutiful, making sure every inch of his back, every scar and muscle was fully covered in lotion. She covered both arms as well before moving out from behind him.

"If you would lie back on your towel, I would make sure your chest is done as well." She was blushing prettily, and he decided he should not tease her in that moment. He laid back on his towel, with his arms behind his head, baring his chest to her ministrations.

He watched with narrowed eyes as Miyuki knelt next to him, her knees brushing his side. He never would have believed how sensual it was to not just feel, but to watch her soft, white hands sliding easily over his darker skin. From the his shoulder to his waistband, then back up the other side, she had to lean across him to reach the opposite shoulder, which placed her breasts almost over his face. He closed his eyes against the assault on his restraint.

"Tatsuya-sama? Did I hurt you?" Miyuki asked, concerned about the look on his face.

"No." He answered roughly. "You did not hurt me." He smiled at her as she finished. "Your turn. Will you lie on your stomach for me?"

His tone made her shiver, and as she moved to lay on her towel, head on her arms, she remembered another day on a beach with him. She remembered being young and seeing a couple on beach behaving much the way they were. She remembers wondering how it felt and if she would enjoy it.

"My turn." He had no idea what was going through her mind, but was planning to enjoy every moment of the opportunity that had presented itself. Placing a knee on either side of her, he straddled her thighs. He moved her hair out of way and proceeded to unhook the back of her swim suit and slide it down to her sides. She inhaled sharply at the understanding of what he had done and delicately shivered at the sensation. He poured sunscreen in his hands and, beginning at the neck, gently rubbed it in very thoroughly. She delighted in the feel of his hands sliding down her back and sides, carefully brushing the sides of the breasts pressed beneath her, before sliding to the sides of her tiny waist and back up to finish her back.

Miyuki, in a state of intense excitement, took a breath and tried calm herself. "Ummm, Onii-sama? Are you going to fix my top?"

Tatsuya leaned over and softly replied. "Not yet. I'm not done." He moved to kneel at the side of one leg. Pouring more sunscreen in his hands, he started at her feet and began rubbing sunscreen up the back and sides of her leg. "Such beautiful skin needs to be covered thoroughly." He said with a serious tone. Passing the back of her knee, his hands covering the both sides of her leg, he ran his hands up her leg as far as possible. He rubbed the sunblock up to the tiny bows on the outside of her hip.

Miyuki squirmed under his hands. Tatsuya leaned over to brush her hair from the side of her face. "What's wrong, Miyuki? He looked at her mischievously. "Am I not being thorough enough?"

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki cried out.

"It's alright, Miyuki." He moved to the opposite leg. "After all, I cannot allow you to get burned."

He stilled her with a hand on the small of her back. "Calm down, Miyuki. Try to enjoy having your sunscreen rubbed on."

He poured the sunscreen into his hands and once more began spreading it all over every inch of exposed skin of her other leg. Miyuki's breath came faster as he reached above the knee again.

After finishing with the back of her legs, he reached up to re-hooked her top. "Turn over please, Miyuki." She did as he bade without question. As she turned to lay on her back, he was unsurprised to see that she already looked sunburned, she was blushing so strongly.

She turned her head to face away from him, trying to calm herself. More sunblock was poured into his hands and he proceeded to start at her neck. "Lift your chin, Miyuki please." She tilted her head back so he could get to her neck and flushed even more strongly as he rubbed from her shoulders down, covering every inch exposed by her bikini. Her chest began heaving again as he ran his finger between her breasts to the tiny bow holding the cups of her top together. Her hands were gripping her towel and her eyes were closed.

He smiled at the completely honest reaction she could not hide from him. Continuing on, he rubbed sunscreen from the bottom edge of her top, across her tender stomach, down to the top edge of her skimpy bottoms from hip to hip. Then down to give each leg the same treatment, not missing an inch.

By the time he finished, he was almost as excited as Miyuki, who could not hold still under his exploring hands. He moved up her body, and leaned over her, making certain not to touch her anywhere except her lips. He took her mouth in a deep kiss, letting her feel his excitement too. She reached up to thread her fingers in his hair as he lowered himself onto his elbow next to her, and reached a hand around to grip her hip. Their tongues met and intertwined as she both pulled him closer and pushed her own body toward his. He held her still by her hip and savored the feeling of her lips moving under his.

Tatsuya ended the kiss reluctantly, and pressed his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily. He smiled gently at her. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

Miyuki giggled. "I think Onii-sama is not at all sorry." She looked at him, delighted. "I think Onii-sama enjoys making Miyuki self-conscious."

"Tatsuya grinned wickedly. "I can admit, I enjoy watching Miyuki squirm under my hands." He began to tickle her side, laughing as she shrieked and tried to get away. He allowed her roll away from him.

Her eyes shining at him, Miyuki jumped to her feet and ran toward the water. Looking over her shoulder, she invited Tatsuya to chase her.

He grinned, surprised at how light-hearted he felt in that moment, and followed as she wanted. Splashing into the water after her, he caught her easily around the waist and spun her in the waves. She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, in a tight hug.

They spent the next hour playing in the water, splashing like little children. Their touches were frequent and playful, they enjoyed themselves with abandon. Tatsuya was loathe to stop their fun, but finally it was time to go inside to clean up for the journey home.

"You use the bathroom first, Miyuki." Tatsuya told her. "I'll get my my bags packed up.

"All right, Onii-sama." Miyuki agreed, more than happy to do whatever Tatsuya asked. She went in and stepped into the automated shower stall. As she washed her body, she reflected on the changes this trip had brought to her life. The happiness she feels to not only be able to love Tatsuya as a woman, but to have him desire and love her in return. Knowing that she does not need to worry anymore about Oba-ue accepting the offer from the Ichijo family.

She looked at the ring on her finger, then pressed her hands to her heart. To be confidant in their relationship and know that he would not leave as her fiance. She sighed a little, remembering the affection of the last two days. Then she finished bathing quickly to allow Tatsuya time to clean up and prepare for their return home.

After Tatsuya bathed and dressed and their bags were taken by Hyouga, they slid in the backseat of the car and headed to the airport to return home. There was little change in the world surrounding them, and yet to Tatsuya and Miyuki, their entire world had shifted even closer to each other. Truly, nothing in their world had the same importance that they gave to each others existence, that had always been true, but now it was on a level so intense, they gave little notice to anything around them.

As they traveled swiftly towards home, Miyuki moved close to Tatsuya, and the fingers of the between them naturally intertwined. Tatsuya smiled at Miyuki as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. . "I am so happy Tatsuya-sama. I have enjoyed every minute of our trip."

"I am happy to hear it. I too enjoyed this time together. I hope we can do it again." Tatsuya agreed.

Miyuki raised her head and looked at him. "Tatsuya-sama, I know our life together will never be simple or easy. I know that we have many difficulties ahead. But, in truth, it does not matter to me. To be able to share my life with Tatsuya-sama, to freely love Tatsuya-sama? With this I can be happy, whatever comes." She laid her head once more on his shoulder and smiled softly as he gently laid his head to rest upon hers and, holding hands, they faced the future that lay ahead of them, together.

The usual disclaimer applies- All characters are the property of Tsutomu Satou, author of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, not me.


End file.
